Union of the Ring
by miss uots
Summary: Who would have thought to put Fushigi Yuugi into the Lord of the Rings? And am i the only Faramir fan out there?!
1. The Council

Union of the Ring Miss Uots says: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Fushigi Yuugi. I do not own my friends, but I do own myself, and any other character that doesn't seem to belong.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It all started with the Council of Elrond. The Elf King of Rivendell stood looking at those accompanying him. They all sat around a small pillar which now held the ring. Elves, Dwarves, and Men stared at the One Ring, not knowing what to do with it. One wizard, Gandalf, sat at the side with a hobbit, Frodo, who most unluckily picked up the Ring. But would he have the responsibility of holding on to the Ring to bring it to Mount Doom and have it destroyed? Not for long . . .  
  
"Perhaps we can contact one of the other worlds, out there," Elrond said.  
  
"But who would we contact?" one of his elven comrades asked.  
  
"There are many worlds out there," Gandalf said. "I know a spell I can use . . . it will allow us to know which worlds are open to our discretion. Shall I try this?"  
  
"Are we sure we want to put the fate of Middle Earth into the hands of those from another world?" Elrond said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Think of it this way," Gandalf said, "if we die doing their task, at least we wouldn't have wasted one of our own number. In any case, it shall give us time to think of a second plan while they are sent to Mount Doom to save our world."  
  
"Please, then," Elrond said, "perform your spell."  
  
Gandalf walked up to the pillar where the Ring lay, and with his staff, summoned a small bubble, into which he looked intently into. Finally, he began to speak.  
  
"Areunus, Estoerode, Geranede, Yuen . . . all Elven worlds . . . Herterod, Kale, Plaine Earth . . . all Men worlds . . . oh, what is this? An ancient world referred to as the Universe of Four Gods."  
  
"That sounds good," Elrond said. "Gods . . . that should be enough power and might to go to Mount Doom and have the Ring destroyed. We will not have to waste our number if we ask for a fellowship from that world."  
  
"I shall speak to the Ruler of that world, one who guards their Link to other worlds," Gandalf said, and suddenly, in a pink puff of smoke, Taiiutskun was floating above Gandalf. Everyone gave a yelp of horrified surprise and fell back.  
  
Gandalf wearily got to his feet. "Oh . . . are you the ruler of the world referred to as the Universe of the Four Gods?"  
  
"Yes I am," Taiiutskun answered in her horrible English-dubbed voice. "What do you wish of me?"  
  
"I - I am Gandalf, of this here world known as Middle Earth," Gandalf stammered, trying not to look at the horrid face of Taiiutskun. "We have problems in our world . . . a great evil threatens to take over and control the free races of this world. We ask for help."  
  
"Help?"  
  
"A fellowship from your world, if you don't mind," Gandalf said.  
  
Taiiutskun nodded. "Very well, then. I shall give you the best that I have. Warriors . . . Tamahome, for starters. He is a great man, who knows well how to fight, and his symbol is that of ogre."  
  
"Ogre?" Elrond repeated, a look of horror on his voice. "Oh, we could never use that!"  
  
"Then Hotohori you would like," Taiiutskun replied, "He is Emperor of the land of Konan, young, beautiful and strong. Among all the warriors, he resembles an Elf most wonderfully. He knows the sword well, too."  
  
"Then he shall be one," Elrond said, "in the place of Elves. Eight more we need."  
  
"Nuriko has the power of strength, and admonishes beauty almost as well as Hotohori."  
  
"Sounds good," Elrond said. "Make him number two for the Elves."  
  
"And what about the dwarves?" one of the dwarves huffed.  
  
"Chiriko is small, but a child," Taiiutskun said, "though his knowledge is very great."  
  
"And other small ones?" the Dwarves huffed.  
  
"Miboshi, a summoner of demons," Taiiutskun replied.  
  
"We'll take him!" the dwarves cried. "Miboshi as the representative for the dwarves!"  
  
"And anything for a wizard?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Chichiri the monk, or Tomo the Illusionist," Taiiutskun answered.  
  
"We'll take both," Gandalf said.  
  
Elrond's face screwed up in thought. "Let's see . . . that's five, we need four more."  
  
"We must have at least two for the Men," one of the men said. "Who is the most powerful?"  
  
"Nakago," Taiiutksun said quickly, "but I don't think . . ."  
  
"We'll take him!" the man said just as quickly. "And who else?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Taiiutskun thought. "Tasuki?"  
  
"And what is he like?"  
  
"A mountain bandit, and he holds the power of fire," Taiiutskun said. "He has a bit of an attitude, I must warn you . . ."  
  
"We'll take him!" the man answered.  
  
"Should we really then take two more?" Gandalf asked. "Or should the Fellowship stay at . . . Seven?"  
  
"In my world, Seven is special number," Taiiutskun answered. "All the warriors are grouped in groups of Seven. You have taken some from both the two remaining groups, Suzaku and Seriyu. They shall be your new Seshi . . . your fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"And when should we expect these fine warriors?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Give it a day," Taiiutskun replied. "And I shall bring them to you."  
  
And thus, the fellowship of the ring was born. 


	2. Meeting the Seven

And so the new Fellowship of the Ring was born. The Elven King, Elrond, called back together all who were at his previous Council, when they had talked with Taiitskun. The members of the Council were busily talking amongst themselves when Elrond called their attention.  
  
"They have come to me," Elrond said. "The Seven who will bare the Ring to Mordor. May I present to you the Seven who shall save our world? Meet Hotohori and Nuriko, in representation of the Elves."  
  
From the shadows up walked to figures. Hotohori was dressed in white, with his long dark hair tied back. In his hand a sword he held, and armor he wore over his white robes. Nuriko appeared as a female figure, with lots of beautiful purple hair and large purple eyes. He wore robes of pink with armor and arm bands, encrusted with two jewels and painted red.  
  
"A female?!" one of the elves cried. "We can not have a female representing the Elves!"  
  
"Nuriko is a man," Elrond answered with a rather red face. "Though his ways are rather . . . female. He has great strength, though, let me assure. Go out to the hall near the guest rooms . . . you'll see a hole through the marble . . . that's where Nuriko was."  
  
"Sorry your majesty," Nuriko giggled. "I was getting mad for not sharing a room with my comrade, Hotohori."  
  
Hotohori said nothing but bowed his head.  
  
"For the Dwarves," Elrond continued, and with this, a stir of excitement came from the Dwarves. "I present to you, Miboshi."  
  
A small child walked out with bald head and a large jewel situated in between his eyes on his forehead. He was dressed in little robes of green, and jewelery hung from his ears and neck. He held a dradle in hand.  
  
"That is he?" the Dwarves asked, a bit upset. "He is but a child!"  
  
"I am not a child," Miboshi growled. "I am merely using this body. I am a 200 hundred year old demon, thank you very much."  
  
He stood in between Hotohori and Nuriko.  
  
"For the Wizards," Elrond continued, "Chichiri the Monk, and Tomo the Illusionist."  
  
Two strangely dressed men came out of the shadows. One had blue hair done in a Mohawk kind of cut, with a pony tail. He had a long staff in hand and was wearing loose comfortable clothing with a cloak over his shoulder. The other was simply hilarious. His face was painted, he wore a gold crown on his head with two long feathers, and his hair was black and obnoxiously long. He wore red robes over tan slacks with knee high boots. His nails were long and red.  
  
Gandalf stiffened a laugh.  
  
The two didn't say anything but sort of narrowed their eyes on Gandalf.  
  
Elrond coughed, trying not to laugh. "And finally . . . for the man, Nakago and Tasuki."  
  
"Alright!" came a shout. In came a red-headed man with hair like fire, and fangs in his smile. He was dressed in a black coat with jewelry on, and he was carrying a large fan. "I am back in action and ready to fight!" The men of the Council smiled. They liked him.  
  
From behind Tasuki came a tall, handsome man, with long blonde hair, cut into a mullet, blue eyes and pale skin. A blue cloaked covered half of his body, which was heavily dressed in armor. He growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He did not want to be there. The others edged a bit away from him except for Tomo.  
  
"There you have it," Elrond said. He stood up and walked over to Hotohori. "I'm leaving you in charge. Here is a map of where you are to go. Mind you don't get separated. There are far fouler things out there than orcs."  
  
"Ogres?" Tasuki asked. "Did you say ogres?"  
  
"Orcs," Elrond repeated.  
  
"What's an orc?" Nuriko asked Tasuki. They both looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Your journey starts now," Elrond said, as the Council got to their feet, mumbling and shaking their heads. "Have a good one." And then, the Seven were left alone.  
  
After a few moment's of silence, Elrond rushed back.  
  
"Forgot to give you the Ring," and he slipped the ring around Hotohori's neck. Gandalf popped in just in time to call out to Hotohori.  
  
"Keep it secret, keep it safe. Never put the Ring on for it will drive the Ringwraiths to you! Good luck!" And then, he was out of sight.  
  
So the journey to Mordor had begun, to save the world of Middle Earth from Evil. That night, the Council had a party. A big, happy party. 


	3. Up Caradrhas

And so the Fellowship . . . the Union of the Ring started out on their journey.  
  
Hotohori, beautiful Emperor of his ancient city, Konan, led the seven warriors through the woods and over hills, coming to a rest near the bottom of the snowy Caradrhas Mountains. (Too bad Miss Uots can't spell it right.)  
  
"According to this map," Hotohori said, as they sat around on the rocks, "we have three choices. We can go South, up this giant and very much dangerous looking mountain, or we can go under the mountain through some mines. I highly suggest avoiding the mines as they will probably be very dirty and damage my hair."  
  
Tasuki and Nakago snorted at Hotohori's comment. "We're going South," Nakago finally said. "That's where the Men are."  
  
"South does sound good," Hotohori said, and Nuriko nodded fervently.  
  
"Oh, I agree Hotohori! The mines are no place for us, especially if we're representing pretty little elves!"  
  
"Ha!" Tasuki cried, jumping to his feet. "I think we can scale that mountain easily! I AM a mountain bandit, you know! I live and breathe the mountains! I am master of the mountain terrain! Da-ha ha! That mountain doesn't scare me!"  
  
"But the Men are down South," Nakago growled. "Don't forget who you're representing, little bandit."  
  
"Hey!" Tasuki shouted. "Who are you calling Little Bandit?!"  
  
"Quiet now," Hotohori said, closing his eyes. "You two . . . what do you think?"  
  
Chichiri and Tomo looked at each other. "Down South, no da," Chichiri answered for the both of them.  
  
"Uh . . . under the mountain and into the mines of Moria?" Miboshi suggested.  
  
"HA!" Tasuki shouted. "Too afraid to over the mountain? Think you'll be safe going underneath?!"  
  
"I represent the dwarves, don't you forget that." Miboshi said flatly.  
  
Just then, he was distracted by something off in the distance. "What's the fast moving whisp of cloud?"  
  
Hotohori got to his feet and Nuriko got up with him. "Looks like a batch of birds," Hotohori said. "I wonder if that's a good sign or not?"  
  
"I hate birds," Nakago snarled. "Let's kill them."  
  
"No!" Hotohori said. "I will not allow such a violent deed to be done to such wonderful and peaceful creatures!"  
  
"Uh, Your Highness?" Chichiri spoke up. "I think we better get down and hide. Those might be spies from the Bad side, no da."  
  
The warriors hid themselves in rock crevices and under bushes. They waited rather patiently for the birds to pass, and then, they crawled out of their hiding places.  
  
"The way down South might be under watch," Chichiri said, giving a big sigh. "I'm afraid we're going to have to go with the mountain. The question is up or down?"  
  
"UP," came from Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, Nakago Chichiri and Tomo.  
  
Miboshi was the only one who said "DOWN."  
  
"Damn," he cursed to himself, following the warriors from behind. "I just ain't good at being dwarf, am I? And to think . . . there are probably monsters and demons of all sorts down there! It could have been fun!"  
  
But the warriors climbed through the heavy snow of the mountain. At one point, as he whipped his hair back, the Ring fell from Hotohori's neck. Nakago picked it up.  
  
"Amazing," he said in his low, threatening voice. "How little a thing can cause such Evil."  
  
"Nakago . . ."  
  
Tasuki snatched the Ring and threw it at Hotohori. "Don't even think about it, man! We all know what would happen if the Ring of Power fell in your hands."  
  
"You do, don't you?" Nakago said, giving a slight sneer. "I could take over the world of Middle Earth. I could be the almighty Sauron . . . only prettier."  
  
"Enough of that," Hotohori said, the necklace safe around his neck again. "Chichiri . . . keep an eye on those two."  
  
"What?!" Tasuki cried. "Why both of us? What have I done wrong?"  
  
"Just keep an eye on them," Hotohori said to Chichiri, who nodded back to him. Up the mountains they continued, the snow falling thickly from the sky, blinding them with its whiteness.  
  
In the lead, walking up a thin ledge, Hotohori suddenly stopped and said, "Hark! I hear a foul voice upon the air!" He had to shout it because the wind of the snow was so terribly strong and loud around them.  
  
"OSSSHHHKOOOOSSSHHHBAAAAAGOOOOSSSSH," came the voice, or something like that.  
  
"I think I just heard Osh Kosh Bagosh in the wind," Nakago remarked. He was holding Miboshi who was too small to walk in the snow with out drowning himself.  
  
Suddenly, lightening struck a rock above their heads to which Nakago muttered, "Soi!" and Tomo came back with "Sauce!" (Something from Fushigi Yuugi, if you don't understand.)  
  
Snow fell upon their heads, burying them deep within the snow. A minute later, Hotohori popped out of the snow with Nuriko, and the two of them helped the others out.  
  
"We have to go back," Nakago shouted to Hotohori. "I'm afraid we'll just have to risk going South."  
  
"NO!" Hotohori cried. "We can't go there if there are spies!"  
  
"Let's go down the Mines of Moria!" Miboshi squealed excitingly.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"It's up to the Ring Bearer to decide, really, no da," Chichiri said, and he and Tomo looked over at Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori sighed. "The Mines of Moria it is."  
  
"YESS!!" Miboshi shouted in glee as they all turned back down the mountain, heading towards the mines. 


	4. In the Mines of Moria

They approached the entrance doors to the mines of Moria, where an inky looking lake lay at their feet.  
  
"Don't touch the water, no da," Chichiri said. So Tomo put a toe in the water.  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko approached the doors first and tried to read the writing on the door. Unfortunately, they were only presenting the elves, and were not elves themselves. They could not read this writing.  
  
"Chichiri, what does it say?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"I don't know, no da," Chichiri said.  
  
The seven all stood around, gazing at the doors, wondering what to do.  
  
"You're the wizard," Tasuki finally said. "DO something."  
  
Chichiri put his staff up to the door and muttered some spells. Nothing worked. They all sat on the ground, feeling rather defeated.  
  
"I guess we just go South then," Nakago said.  
  
"No!" Miboshi cried. "We can get in, I just know we can!"  
  
Meanwhile, Tomo and Nuriko were playing a game.  
  
"What comes to your mind when I say . . . apple?"  
  
"Red."  
  
"Purple?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Pineapple?"  
  
"Tropical things."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Bela."  
  
Suddenly, the door creaked opened. Tasuki gave a shout for joy. Miboshi hurried inside, talking excitingly.  
  
"There must be a thousand demons and cool creatures waiting down here for us!" he squealed. "Oh, I'm so glad the dwarves picked me! We're gonna have so much fun . . ."  
  
"This ain't no mine," Tasuki growled, pulling out his fan which created fire for them all to see. "This is a freakin' graveyard!"  
  
True, everywhere they looked they saw at their feet, bones and crushed skulls.  
  
"Orcs!" Miboshi cried happily.  
  
"Orcs?!" Nuriko cried.  
  
"Back outside, everyone!" Hotohori cried, and the warriors backed out of the cave, as Hotohori continued to say, "We should have never come here!"  
  
A long tentacle reached up out of the water and grabbed Tomo by the foot. The illusionist was taken high into the air, where he burst into sobs.  
  
"Augh!!!"  
  
"I told you not to touch the water, no da," Chichiri said.  
  
Hotohori raced into the water and slashed off the tentacles of the giant squid monster that had suddenly appeared. Tomo dropped onto top of him, and hugged him tight.  
  
"Geroff!" Hotohori cringed, and pulled him to the shore. They raced back into the cave, with the squid following them. Then, with a loud roar, the squid closed the door and locked them inside. They were trapped.  
  
"Well," Hotohori said, as Tasuki got out some fire for them, "it looks like we ARE going through the mines after all. I hope you're happy, Miboshi."  
  
"YESS!" he shouted, and the others hushed him down.  
  
"You want them orc things finding us?!" Tasuki cried in a whisper. He knocked Miboshi on the head with his fan, his tessen, and the demonic child passed out. Once again, only Nakago would carry him as the others were truly hating the little demon for dragging them to the mines of Moria.  
  
So, the warriors walked in silence and darkness, through the tunnels and steep stair ways of the mines. For three days they walked. One day, as they were resting, Nuriko noticed something moving far below them.  
  
"Look at that, your majesty," he said to Hotohori. "Something's following us."  
  
"Something has BEEN following us, no da," Chichiri said, cutting into the conversation. "I believe it also wants the Ring."  
  
"I won't let him have it!" Hotohori said. "This Ring was said to be dangerous if it fell in the wrong hands. Do you know who the creature is, Chichiri?"  
  
"Not a clue, no da," Chichiri answered.  
  
"Oh, Hotohori," Nuriko squealed. "I'm scared." He huddled up to Hotohori.  
  
"Don't be," Hotohori said, edging a bit away from Nuriko. "Be a man, Nuriko. Look at the thing. It's small and absolutely horrid looking. I can't bare to look at it any longer."  
  
"Can we eat it?" Nakago asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
Suddenly, Chichiri stood up, sniffing the air. "Let's go this way," he said, pointing towards a tunnel with a stair case leading down. "The air doesn't smell too foul down here, no da. We've been resting for quite some time, now, and I think we ought to start moving."  
  
The seven got to their feet, and followed Chichiri down the stairs. Tasuki walked ahead with him, holding up his firey fan, lighting the way. The stairs led to a magnificent hall, which towered over their heads. Everyone was in awe, except for Miboshi and Nakago. Miboshi jumped down from where he had been ridding Nakago's back, piggy-back style, and ran into a room nearby.  
  
"Miboshi!" Chichiri cried, and they all followed him.  
  
"Look at the death!" Miboshi cried. "Poor dwarves . . . but my turn has come!"  
  
Chichiri looked over a large tombstone in the middle of the room, and several bodies covered in dust sitting about. Tomo grabbed a large book out of the hands of one, and both he and Chichiri tried to read the confusing text. They were arguing, and no one noticed Nakago walk back to a well in the far left corner of the room, where he laughed to himself at the corpse sitting on the ledge, then prodded and poked the corpse. He must have prodded and poked too hard, though, and the corpse came tumbling down the well with a heavy crash.  
  
Everyone's head snapped up, listening to the echo of the corpse as it fell down the well.  
  
Chichiri snapped the book shut. "Fool of a general! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidy!"  
  
Nakago just laughed.  
  
Suddenly, something like the sound of drums were heard in the distance, and Tasuki ran to the doors, getting ready to close them. An arrow whizzed by him and he shut the door, saying, "It's them. It's gotta be . . . them orc things! A billion of them!"  
  
"YESS!" Miboshi shouted. "The fun part has finally come! Thank you, Nakago!"  
  
"My pleasure," Nakago said, smirking.  
  
So, the seven poised themselves for an attack, putting up their weapons, facing the doors, waiting for the orcs to come. 


End file.
